What to Say
by SadoYasutora
Summary: What can Wonderweiss tell Tousen one night after watching a very experience couple do something erotic? Wonderweiss/Tousen and slight Luppi/Grimmjow First Fanfiction please enjoy! CC welcomed


Author: IsectorHaga

Couple: Tousen/Wonderwice slight Luppi/Grimmjow

Summary: What can Wonderweiss say about his actions one night with the other man after watching a couple in Los Noches do something erotic?

Autor Disclamer: I do not Own Bleach...GOD I WISH I DID! ALL THE GLORIOUS YAOI 3

Information: First Bleach Fanfiction and First Fanfiction PERIOD! I tried...Enjoy...

--

"Uwaah..." was all he could say up to the man as he crawled on the floor. He couldn't speak well, everyone knew that about him. He was so uneducated according to the other arrancar, yet, if he was so uneducated why did a man like Tousen want to spend time with him?

The dark skinned man faced down at the younger one gently petting his head as he moved his hands over a book, written in braile. He sighed softly, The youngers company always tended to calm him after a rough day of fussing Grimmjow, tryint to convince all the other 'couples' of Las Noches that PDA wasn't allowed when Wonderweiss roamed the halls.

That never stopped them though, even as Wonderweiss would crawl the familier halls, he would see couple after couple, kissing, most of the time it would leave Wonderweiss to stare, biting his thumb as he watched the tounges dance into other's mouths.

It would often cause the younger to crawl into Tousen's room, softly mumbling the man's name and crawling into the bed, gently cuddling into the man's body.

One day though, this left him wanting more than to just cuddle, this made him want to show the man just how much he see's in the hall's of Las Noches.

He had crawled silently though the halls, he heard slight moaning coming from a room. Curiosity getting the best of the young arrancar, he peeked into the room which caused his eyes to widen.

He saw the pair of 6th seat espada, the black, feminine one gently bobbing his head in the light blue mans's lap. Wonderweiss clutch on the door became tighter as he continued to watch, Grimmjow's hand rest gently in Luppi's hair. He knew they were at it a while because they seemed spent as Luppi leaned up, kissing the other man romantically, as something,Wonderweiss couldn't tell what this white substance was, gently fell from the feminine arrancar's mouth.

He gulped silently as he crawled from the erotic sight, and into Tousen's room. He looked up at the man softly, as he slept soundly. This caused the younger to smile, but the sight he had just witness flashed in his mind. He wondered how the other would react, with Wonderweiss's mouth around his erection, bobbing up and down...

He winced a little, a strange feeling sending him sensations through his body. He climbed into the man's bed, his presences not phasing the man. He gently crawled under the blanket, his breath picking up pace as he rested himself, face in front of the man's pants.

He gulped to himself, his small finger gently undoing the man's pants, and softly slipping the man's legnth out, his hands gently holding it. He looked up at the man to see if he awakened. When he thought it was saf, he licked the tip wanting to know why Luppi enjoyed it so much. He heard a soft moan from the man above him

He softly decided to copy what he saw, plaing the man's length into his mouth and sofly licking the tip again with his tounge. He moved his head slowly down as he heard a grunt from the man above him, a hand gently rubbing his head as he worked the organ in his mouth, not sure if he was doing it right.

Suddenly, he felt his head being pulled off, he looked up at a flushed Tousen, who had awoken during Wonderweiss's action. 'What are you doing..." he asked the younger softly, as he used his other to pull his pants up.

Wonderweiss' hands stayed on his length, and refused to move. He gently shook, not sure what to expect from the man. "W-w-was..." he said with a lisp. He gulped as he stared at the sightless man and then back at the organ in his hands. "Want to try...what saw..." he said as he tried to move his head closer to the length, missing the taste.

Tousen kept his grip tight on the boys hair, trying to keep him away. "What has gotten into you? What do you mean what you saw?" he asked as he tried to grab his hands.

Wonderweiss' face became flush "Seen Luppi do to Grimmjow..." he said as he felt the man's grip slightly loosen on his hair, and moved his mouth back onto Tousen's slight erection. As Tousen hand was on his own he quickly, and harshly laced their fingers together, enjoying the feeling of it all.

Tousen moaned slightly, hating to admit the fact that the feeling on the Arrancar's mouth on him was arousing. He sighed, placing a hand in Wonderweiss's hair, as the younger moved his mouth farther onto his erection, as well as moving his hands over it.

The dark skinned man panted as the boy licked his tip, tasting the pre-cum. Wonderweiss started to suck softly, causing the other to throw his head back and almost scream out, bucking his hips farther into the others mouth as his grip on the boys hair tightened, bringing him farther down on his length.

Finally, Wonderweiss' actions became to much for the man as he realeased into the waiting mouth of the arrancar below him. Wonderweiss swallowed almost instantly as he moved off of the length. He felt his face get pulled up to Tousen's. He looked into his eyes, Wonderweiss becoming entranced by the sightless eyes of the man. Tousen sighed. as he held the other close. "Don't do that unless I allow okay?" he said softly, and gently petting his head.

Wonderweiss leaned up to gently kiss his mouth and then cuddled softly into his chest, blushing.

"Okay..."


End file.
